Torn between Two Lovers?
by Ultimate Black Diamond Otome
Summary: What if the time comes, when you wish you can choose between them? Full Summary at Prologue. Read, Review and Fave if liked ;) (FINISHED :) )
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_What do you feel when your in love?_

_It's a wonderful feeling isn't it?_

_When he look at you, your heart beats fast, your face turns red_

_When he's with you, you feel like you two were the only one in that place_

_..._

_As if the world is revolving around you_

_But what if... Just if_

_..._

_There comes the time when you wish..._

_..._

_.._

_That you have not just one heart?_

_or even better, wish that_

_..._

_... that you can choose_

_between __**THEM**_

* * *

A/N: I know... I'm not good in writing prologues, but still, thank you for those who will appreciate it ;)

And thus, the story, Torn between two lovers, has begun

Now, let the show begin!


	2. I'm going

**Chapter 1: I'm going**

* * *

Another one of the nights when Kaitou Kid created another kind of chaos to Tokyo district police officers, and a show to Tokyo citizens, well except for one girl.

The Tokyo district inspector's daughter, Aoko Nakamori.

Who hates Kid.

Because of him, her father is always not on her side, he was busy with Kid right?

(Aoko's POV)

"10 minutes on countdown before Kaitou Kid shows up. We can see everyone-" I turned off the tv. It's always Kid this and Kid that! What's so special with that thief anyway? Making my dad go all hyper and tired on sleepless nights! I. Hate. Him!

*ring!*

"Huh? Nani kore?" (A/N: Nani kore = What's that?)

"Moshi moshi?" hmm. I wonder who this is?

"Tou-san! Doushita No?" (What's wrong?)

_"Nothing. Just checking if your still awake."_

"*sigh*Tou-san, you know I can't sleep when I want to do something! ,"

_"I told you Aoko, you can't come! It's dangerous"_

"Fine fine. Ganbatte tou-san"

*toot toot*

He hung up. But this time, I don't think I can just sit here watching, waiting my dad to capture him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm going there.

On the top of Tokyo Museum (A/N: gomen, can't find of any better place xD)


	3. Plans

**Chapter 2: Plans**

* * *

"3 minutes left! Citizens of Tokyo's cheers were starting to-asdfghjklzxcvbnm..." I heard through the headset on my radio.

So I dressed up. Wearing blue hoodie, why I chose that? I using the hood! To cover up in case my Tou-san sees me.

2 minutes

1 minute

30 seconds

10...

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"*poof*!"

"Omygosh! Look over there!"

"It's Kaitou Kid!"

"Will he succeed"

"Of course he will!"

"OMG! Kid-sama! Marry me!"

"No he won't, I'm still here!"

"There's Kid! Helicopter number 6!"

"Copy that!"

Random noises all around, tss. I know Kid will just show up here later on. So, why bother? *evil grin*

"I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU KAITOU KID~!" no one will hear me here. The place is noisy remember?

After 5 minutes...

"This isn't it"

O.O That's him!

My turn!

I walked silently behind him and...

and...

and...

"Here to turn me to the police, princess?"

_Oh no! How did he know!_

"*smirk* Be a little careful next time young princess." he said, wait. Is my whispering that loud enough? Anyways...

"So you're Nakamori-keibu's daughter. Pleased to see you" he said then bowed in a gentleman manner. No wonder why many girls- Wait, what am I saying!?

"And what's it to you?" Ha! Think you can seduce me!? N-E-V-E-R!

"You're cute when you're mad princess. Interesting" Okay that's it! I think I'm going to call dad!

*finds cellphone in her pocket* Huh? Where in the-

"Looking for this?" he was holding my cell phone! How come!?

"Give it back!" I tried to get it but his other hand is holding my hand which is trying to get my phone

"Then get it back" He's getting on my nerves! How dare he! Just... a... little more! I'm close to it! There it... g-goes?

"W-what? Let go of me!" yes you're right he pulled my waist and held me close to him. My phone? He hid in his jacket or coat or whatchamacallit!

But what's this? I can't move or anything! And I'm... my... my heart beat... it's so fast /

Please... No I can't! I musn't

(Kaito's POV)

What's she doing here? I never knew Aoko would be the one to disobey her father's orders. Well, I think she's trying to capture me eh? *grin* Well, she can't do that.

She need not to do that.

I know you all know my objective in doing this right?

If she wanted to capture me, I can't let her.

And I know just the perfect thing to do...

.

.

.

.

..

Make her taste her own medicine.


	4. The Act

**Chapter 3: The act**

* * *

_... make her taste her own medicine_

Right. She'll be one of those girls in no time.

I think she already is one of them.

Look at her! Hahaha! I've never seen her like this! She... Is she blushing? Oh well, she's cute anyway

I can already feel her heartbeat! Ki-ki-ki!

She fell on my trap!

(Aoko's POV)

I must not

I must NOT!

No way! Heck no!

Like hell I care!

...

Wait.. Why is he... pulling me closer. Oh no.

Is he going to kiss me?

He-he's leaning!

"Kid..." I managed to say

"Hmm?'

"What're you doing?"

"*smirk* Can't you state the obvious, princess?"

Ouch. K fine! Why ask right? I was about to slap him but unfortunately...

He caught my hand

.

.

And put it over his shoulder

.

.

.

There goes...

He's getting closer

.

.

and...

.

.

.

.

"Mind if I steal your first kiss, princess? I can't return it back if so." gentleman as ever.

Well I can't let any thief especially, Kaitou Kid steal my First Kiss! It's important you know?

And I want someone to do that

m-my... you know who!

.

.

"N-no way~ I'm sorry" What? Why with sorry? It's not like a want to kiss him or anything! B-baka! (A/N; tsundere alert! XD )

"There he is! Get him!" Oh no! Tou-san!

"Looks like we're going to get busted by your dad, nee? Juliet?" playing Romeo and Juliet huh? But I have to get out of here! Dad's going to get angry at me. And more mad when he saw me with his nemesis. Ara~ I know what to do! If he want to play Romeo, then I'm going to go all Juliet

"*smirk* Then why don't you let me run away with you?"

"My pleasure"

Then he carried me, bridal style. Oh wow~ Then with his usual white wings, we flew above everyone. But I wasn't looking down, despite the good view.

.

.

.

I was looking at him. I don't know why but I can't deny it anymore.

I think I'm attracted to him? They're right. He's handsome.

I can prove it now, plus, I'm so close to his face, but I can't recognize who he is.

.

.

"Say Kaitou Kid, who are you really?"

"If I say, then you would bring me to your dad"

"No I won't. I promise" What did I just say!?

"You won't want to know Aoko"

"What!? You know my name!?"

*silence*

"Okay, I promise I won't ask until you yourself will tell me" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

*O* so adorable~

.

.

.

.

.

I think I'm going to disobey dad starting from this night

Gomen, Tou-san

A/N: Yosh! 3 chapters, including prologue in one day (yesterday)! This would be the 1st for today since it's 1am when I finished this ^_^V Oyasumi! Later then!


	5. She will be Torn between two lovers

**Chapter 4: She will be... Torn between two lovers  
**

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Friday. Last day of school days.

The girl with blue eyes start to get up as she wiped the 'morning glory' (Lols! XD) off her eyes. And shielding her face with her other hand because of the sun rays coming from her window. She yawned and walked downstairs to join her beloved father to breakfast.

"Ohayou tou-san"

"Grr... That Kid- Eh? Ohayou Aoko"

(Aoko's POV)

*sigh* Kid... Wait. Why am I not feeling angry when I hear his name? Unlike last time.

.

.

.

I won't deny it anymore. I like him

O_O wait. Did I just said that?!

.

.

Nuh-uh... No way... Ain't gonna happ-

"Aoko. I'm going"

"Huh? Ah. Bye bye tou-san! I'll just bring you your lunch later 'kay?"

"Okay then"

Then he left.

FAST FORWARD!

Okay. Now I'm walking to school with my childhood friend slash best friend slash enemy, Kuroba Kaito

And keep this as a secret 'kay?

.

.

.

.

.

I like him :"

.

.

.

I don't know when, where or why?

But I just felt it.

.

.

O_O Wait...

I like Kaito

.

but...

.

I also like Kaitou Kid?!

.

.

No way!

.

It's just like right? L-I-K-E

"Ahoko!" what? Ara~ so it was Bakaito.

"Hmm? Bakaito?"

"You look occupied. Thinking of someone?" he asked with a teasing tone and look. He's smirking! ,

"Eh? Nope!"

Then let's fast forward, again! School hours isn't that much interesting anyways

So it's school dismissal! And here I am waiting for Kaito. Akako-chan said she will just chat with him for a while

(Kaito's POV)

"You should start avoiding Nakamori-san, Kuroba-kun" what is this girl saying!? Who is she anyway to tell me to avoid the girl I like? Love? Well I don't know too.

But what's more important is why this witch wanted me to stay away from Aoko

"Why should i follow orders with someone like you?"

"Because..." she looked down then raised her head up immediately and said

"If you're Kaitou Kid, stay away from her during your heist!"

O-kay? What's the connection between Aoko and heists? This girl is plain crazy!

(Akako's POV)

I know everyone of you think that I want Kaito to stay away from Nakamori-san because i want to make him mine.

But you got it all wrong.

My crystal ball told me everything!

***flashback***

"Oh magical crystal ball show me what's happening to the magician under the moonlight at this very moment"

Then a picture showed up.

"Hmm~" I murmured as I scanned the picture

Interested about what I saw? Well, here it is:

Kuroba-kun as Kaitou kid and Nakamori Aoko

I don't know how or why. But there is one thing for sure...

.

.

.

.

.

.

If Aoko fell for Kid, while there is still 'Aoko and Kaito'.

Then, she will be...

.

.

.

**Torn between two lovers**

* * *

A/N: Hontou ni Gomenasai for the late update :P Well, thanks for waiting. Here is chapter 4 for y'all! ;)


	6. Should I? Should I not?

**Chapter 6: Should I? Should I not?  
**

* * *

(Aoko's POV)

One week has passed since I last seen him.

Yes...

Him...

Kaitou Kid

.

.

The thief who stole my heart

.

.

In just a day

.

.

But... How about my best friend?

Is it possible to love two guys?

Your best friend? or your crush?

It's hard to choose right?

If I were to ask you. Who will you choose?

I know, I SHOULD choose Kaito for he is the one whom I knew for years

But there is Kid. Whom I only met in one day.. BUT made my heart skip a beat in just a mere glance on his face!

I hate this feeling! I'm so confused and...

.

.

and...

.

.

Disappointed... to myself.

.

.

.

For being this stupid.

.

.

But for now, I'm going to see him, once again.

Yes, him... My Romeo

(Kaito's POV)

_"If you're Kaitou Kid, stay away from her during your heist!"_

And why should I do that? I'm enjoying this!

But still, hurt on the fact that I'm making my best friend love a person she didn't know and never will.

But this is the only way I can express my feelings to her.

I can show it without taking too much time gathering up courage to make the first move to her.

But when I'm on disguise,

Courage is not even on my vocabulary

I can do everything! Well... almost? (A/N: Well, with your magic skills and perverted mind, you can do EVERYTHING! Baka =,=)

asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop...

So magic this, magic that.

Chase here, chase there.

And voila! I'm done! Just the moonlight procedure and...

.

.

.

.

.

"Still not the one, Romeo?"

!O_O3 That voice... It's Aoko's

"I'm afraid not, Juliet. What're you doing here? Disobeying your tou-san again?" this is really not the Aoko I know. She is not the type of girl that will go on the darkest of Tokyo roads to see a stranger to her like me

Well, I'm not a total stranger, she knows me, but she didn't know it.

Ha! Play on words!

"I-I think so... Eto~ Kid?: ooh~ She's stammering! Aww~ She's cute ;)

"What's wrong princess?

(Aoko's POV)

Should I tell him?

Should I not?

I'm confused with this feeling

Could this be love?

(A/N: I made that little poem myself ^_^V )

I know... I have low self-esteem. But I don't care!

I want to do this now!

.

.

.

.

Ugh! Inhale exhale! I can do this! Even if it's weird for a girl to do so, I'm going to do thisssssssss!

.

.

(Narrator's POV)

Both teens were lost in their own deep ocean of thoughts (A/N: Okay, that was one weird line o.O)

Then at the same time, they lifted their heads and looked at each other. Could this be destiny?

"Kid/Aoko?" They both said in chorus

"You go first/ Please go on" they said in unison but with different words, Aoko's line on the first then Kid's on the second

"No you/ You, please."

"Umm... Ara! I have an idea!" Aoko said snapping her finger and get something from her bag

While she is doing so, unknown to her is that

.

.

.

The boy she likes has his eyes locked on her. But with his usual poker face, you can't see that he's nervous.

Nervous? Why? Let's here it from his side

(Kaito's POV)

What in the world is she going to tell me?

Does she know?

. No She must not!

And if she does, she won't look as nervous as she was now.

.

.

How did I know?

.

.

Oh come on! I've known her for years now! And with that time, I can almost tell when she is happy or not

And it's pretty obvious she's nervous.

.

.

Nervous...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Like me.

.

.

.

Why?

.

.

Because I, as Kaitou Kid, the Phantom thief who is very clever in devising plans and traps,

.

.

.

.

Has fallen for his own trap.

.

.

.

Instead of making Aoko fall for this thief, I also found myself still talking to her even if I know how dangerous it was. Even if I know how she would hate me if she know!

I found myself...

.

.

Falling for her

.

.

... even more..

.

.

Yes, you are all right

.

.

.

.

**I'm already in love with my best friend**

* * *

A/N: Hoo! Chapter 6 done! ^_^V From this day on, I'll try, yes, TRY, to update every day. I can't keep promises so I'll just say try 'kay? Ja ne!


	7. Sugar Rush

**Chapter 6: Sugar rush  
**

* * *

**(A/N: Please open this link on your other tab on YouTube ** /watch?v=X0xYrOOUYxE **then listen to it when said on the coming lines later. Just let it load for a while ;) )**

"Here" Aoko handed a piece of paper and pen to the thief

"What are we going to do with this?"

"Since we both don't want to tell each other what we want to say, then we are going to write it here and give it to each other!" she said looking as childish as always

Then they started writing

30 seconds later...

"I'm done! / Yosh!" and again, they said in unison and finished writing at the same time

.

.

.

.

What's written on their papers?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

... the same

.

.

.

.

.

Then a song started playing from somewhere on the building

**(A/N: PLAY THE SONG NOW! XD But before proceeding to reading again, please wait on the singer to started saying I~. Hihi! Arigato~ ^_^V Italics with for the lyrics)**

(Aoko's POV)

O_O" Him too?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I love you /_

.

.

.

.

.

It was what is written on his paper.

.

.

.

It was...

.

.

.

... the same as mine

.

.

.

" *smirk* So we really are destined to be together huh? Juliet?"

Oh my~ Why does he talk so smooth? So cool and so...

.

.

.

.

... heart melting *blush*

"H-huh? Y-yeah. I think so too"

Hey wait, I heard you can't read Kaitou Kid by judging his expression. But what's this?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Is he blushing?

(Kaito's POV)

Must... Keep my... Poker face... ON!

.

_ I~ Gotta get my feet back on the ground... _

_._

Oh no, I can feel it!

I'm starting to blush!

.

_ ... 'Cause you make me go out of my way _

.

.

.

No...

.

.

.

.

I already am blushing!

.

_ ... crossing the line... _

_._

I know I've prepared myself for this but why when you see her confessing to you, it feels... different?

""I've finally confessed Aoko"

"What did you say Kid?" What? Wait, that was supposed to be on the mind only! Why did I say that?!

.

_ ... making me say what I had in mind ... _

_._But no...

Even if I feel this way, I won't fight it!

I know we both love each other so, why fight the excitement, right?

.

_ ... You make me so excited and I don't wanna fight it ..._

_I start to blush_

_You are my sugar rush _

_._"Nee, Kid, can I ask you something?"

"What is it dear?"

"I-Is it okay f-for you if I-"

.

.

.

.

"... if I am your girlfriend?"

"Hontoooooooou~?!" (Hontou = Really) Wait? This is just plain wrong! Aoko is the one courting me? Is this real?

.

_ ... is it for real or maybe?_

_I start to blush. You are my sugar rush~ ... _

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter 6... D-O-N-E! That song was playing when I was writing the sweet part so, why insert the song? ^_^V And it fits the chappie well, right? Ohoho! Reviews are welcome!

Cuz you make me go out of my way


	8. Challenge Accepted

**Chapter 7: Challenge accepted**

* * *

"Hontoooooooou~?!" (Hontou = Really) Wait? This is just plain wrong! Aoko is the one courting me? Is this real?

_... is it for real or maybe?_

_I start to blush. You are my sugar rush~ ... _

No way! I'm not letting her be the one to be the suitor. It's so... gay!

.

.

.

.

"Shh~" I said as I pressed my index finger on her lips lightly. You know, the way of telling her to hush or something like that

"Let's do the reverse Aoko-chan"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?

" *clears throat* "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I snapped my fingers then a blue rose appeared, I knelt as I handed the rose to her

"Will you be my girlfriend, Nakamori Aoko?"

.

.

.

.

.

O/O I think, I saw her blush! Wait... am I blushing too? Well, I only admitted it. I fell for my own trap and I am in love with my bestfriend

.

.

.

.

"O-of course, Kid~"

.

.

(Aoko's POV)

Is this the right decision?

But...

.

.

.

.

.

How about Kaito?

If he knew about this, I won't know what to do or how to explain

He's my best friend after all, I think he will understand

I HOPE he will understand...

THE NEXT MORNING~

"Aoko! can you come here for a second?"

"Eh? What's wrong tou-san?"

"Please pack your things now Aoko"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" o.o Did he knew already so he was going to cast me away?

"Aoko, you know I wasn't coming home for a few days already. I was always at office so, for your own sake..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... please stay at Kaito-kun's"

"Double whaaaaaaaaaat?! B-but. H-he's home alone right? Well, except he have Jii-san with him! His mom is abroad and Touichi-san is... you know. Tou-san! What in the world are you thinking!"

"And what's wrong with that? Goodness! Aoko! What in the world are YOU thinking?! You have a dirty mind you know!"

"O/O TOU-SAAAAAAAAAN!" I wasn't thinking of anything, baka! He's just... You know... Pervert ,

"Say, do you like Kaito-kun? Eh-eh-eh?"

"=,=# Never mind tou-san, I'll pack already!"

.

.

.

.

TOMORROW...

*doorbell*

"Ahoko! What are you doing here? And with that luggage?"

"/ My dad says that asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop" I just told him the whole story then, I thought he was going to accept and welcome me warmly but...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahou! Why don't you stay with Keiko's or anyone else! Why would it have to be me?! This is a joke right!?"

(Kaito's POV)

There's NO WAY I would let her stay here! Or else! She'll know!

"I know... But... Please?" Oh no! There she is again! With the teary-eye!

.

.

.

No choice

.

.

.

"Okay"

"Yay! Hontou ni arigato Kaito!" then she... h-hugged me.

Well, I'm used to her hugging me... But why?

.

.

.

.

.

Why is my heart beating this fast?

Even if I already am used to this...

.

.

.

"But... Kaito..."

"What is it?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

O/O Oh curses! Why did I forgot about that!

.

.

.

.

"w-w-well, we're childhood friends right? So, mind if I sleep on your bed?" she said

Whaaaaaaaat!? No way Aoko! Are you trying to bust me!?

"*murmurs* well, I can't refuse a challenge. I'll do it!"

"What did you say?"

"Huh? Ara~ I said Yes! Hahaha!" =_= nervous laugh~ pweh!

* * *

A/N: Yay! Near ending! ^_^V Sorry for the late update minna!


	9. Truth hurts? Maybe yes, maybe no

**Chapter 8: Truth Hurts? Maybe yes, maybe no**

* * *

Later that evening...

(Aoko's POV)

"So~ Oyasuminasai, Aoko" Kaito said as he covered himself with his blanket. His back facing me

.

.

.

I don't want to think like this but...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I can't help but think that my best friend IS...

.

.

.

.

.

.

... my boyfriend, Kaitou Kid

.

.

.

.

.

Why? I've seen Kid's face with just a few inches away from mine! And Kaito here, really reminds me of Kid.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

So, here I am again, I can't sleep.

And when that happens, it only mean one thing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_I want to do something_**

_**I want to know whether my suspicion is right or wrong.**_

And this is the perfect time...

.

.

.

(Kaito's POV)

Time Check: 9:15pm

Only 45 minutes left. Psh... I hope Ahoko here is already asleep.

If she isn't...

I'm doomed =.=

.

.

.

.

.

10 minutes later...

Yosh! She is asleep! I think... But anyway! I better hurry now

So yeah, I wore my costume then leaped from the window

(Normal POV)

After the thief jumped from the open window, unknown to him is that his best friend-slash-girlfriend is not yet sleeping!

Evil grinning to herself, she fixed herself and went out the door.

_You're busted, Bakaito_

As she walked on the dark roads and streets of Tokyo, she safely went to the building where the announced notice said.

And with Kaitou Kid's usual MO, he lost Aoko's father and got on the roof

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then he lifted the gem up on the moon's light

_Still not it_. He thought

.

.

.

.

"You really are an idiot. Bakaito" from his behind, there stands Aoko. With a serious face. But in her eyes you can see the feeling of her being betrayed by her childhood friend. Whom she had known for years. But this night, it feels like she haven't known Kaito that much.

Her close friend,

Her first love

and

Her father's enemy,

The world renowned thief

Is all the same

Is the SAME PERSON

Kaitou Kid and Kaito Kuroba

"O_O A-Aoko?" Kid, or should I say Kaito, stuttered as he heard his dear friend's voice. Calling him the insult she should be calling when he is Kaito Kuroba, not when he is the moonlight thief

"Yes. Kaito..." she paused as her serious look changed into a furious one. An angry one. The feeling of her being betrayed is written all over her face. Tears forming in her eyes. And all of these, she is trying to control it. Trying not to burst it all out on her friend.

**_She wants to hear his explanation first..._**

"... Why Kaito!? Why!?" she managed to finish her sentence. Her voice now shaking. And Kaito? He just looked down in defeat. His best friend already knew everything. About him being Kaitou Kid. There's no turning back now. There's no time for lying now. Especially when Aoko herself already saw Kaito jumping out of the window, in his costume.

Having no choice, Kaito removed his hat and monocle. He took a step closer to Aoko, who is looking down to her feet.

Tear rolling on her cheeks

He don't want to see her like this...

All because of him hiding this to her?

She is in a state of confusion, mixed emotions!

"Guess I owe you an explanation Aoko" he started and lifted Aoko's face. He wiped her tears then hugged her

The best comforting hug he could ever give to her

The most loving hug he gave to her

"...But before that, please calm yourself down. I-I don't want to see you like this Aoko. I just... can't stand to see you crying. So... p-please?" Nervous. He was nervous. He was nervous because this was his first time doing this to her.

Back then, he was the one who is always making Aoko laugh, smile. But now...

He is the reason for her precious tears.

This is his first time being truthful to Aoko.

His first time showing his love to her

" *sniff* O-okay. I'm ... Alright now. P-please explain... Why? Why d-did you hide it from me? Yes I was mad at Kaitou Kid for doing this and that to Tou-san, but, when I know the reason, I won't hate you. You know me Kaito, I'm not the close-minded type."

" *sigh* Aoko, you will be in danger if you knew. Well, sort of. When those people knew anyone who is associated to me, all of you may be a bait to capture me! So, hope you understand Aoko." he explained while holding one of Aoko's hand with both of his hand

And because as she said, she isn't close-minded, she understood, and give Kaito her sweetest smile.

Her understanding smile

That smile that made Kaito's heart beat fast.

The smile that made Kaito feel like the happiest man in the world.

"So, I'll take that as a 'yes'"

" *blush* Umm... K-Kaito?" she said blushing and looked again on the ground

Kaito knew that what she will ask, which made him smirk. But still, for the sake of not ruining the moment, he pretended not to know

"What is it?"

"S-so, that... means... If you're Kid... th-then..."

"Yes, yes you're right Aoko"

"Th-that means, I'm you're girlfriend already!? *blushes more*"

"*chuckles* I already said yes! Juliet" he said as he wore his hat and monocle again

Aoko just smiled to herself.

Her dream already came true. She giggled and jumped to hug Kaito

"I'm so happy! Arigato gozaimasu!" she said as she is already squeezing Kaito.

"H-hai~ M-me too... Oww! Can't... breathe! A-Ahoko!"

"Oops~ Sorry!"

With their little sweet moment, they didn't notice someone who was watching them. Well, he/she wasn't there for that long, he/she just came by at the exact moment when Kaito already had his hat&monocle on.

Lucky for Kaito, his identity is still known by no other than Aoko

But for Aoko...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**She may be doomed...**

* * *

A/N: Yay! Long update! ^_^V Who is that person? Find out in the next chapter! So, yeah! I missed having the Narrator's POV so there! Haha! Anyway! Reviews are welcome!


	10. The Danger

**Chapter 9: The Danger**

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Kaito, who was enjoying the moment when Aoko understands him,he is unaware of someone watching them.

He is lost on the thought that Aoko is not mad at him like what he thought she should be

.

.

.

.

.

.

So the person took the opportunity...

Like what Kaito said, Aoko might be a bait

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**And she will**_...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eto~ Kid?" Aoko paused because she let out a soft giggle.

A childish one.

One giggle that is like a child's who has no idea of the world around her

A giggle of an innocent child.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Innocence_

It has nothing to do with the young lady's fate. What will happen to her? Nobody knows... For now... That person still doesn't do what he wants.

For he wants to have their sweet moment before he had his own.

Yes... The person was a boy...

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

"What is it?" Kaito asked looking directly and lovingly at the girl's eyes. Her eyes sparkle like a gem Kaitou Kid would never resist to steal. Like a jewel he would never return back for its unique beauty.

Before continuing, she had her face all red. All her blood almost went up to her face. In short, she blushed (A/N: LOLS. I ruined it! XD)

Kaito himself don't know what words does she want to spit out of her lips. But inside him, there is one challenge he want to complete.

.

.

.

.

.

To steal Aoko's first...

Knowing he can never return that, and that she may not want to, the urge is pushing him to do so.

For another time, he silenced Aoko and pull her closer.

His hands around her waist. His princess show a little expression of shock but then, she returned the favor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

.

He gently held her chin and lifted it. Slowly he leaned and she slowly closed her eyes...

"I'm saying this again, hime, do you mind if I steal your first kiss? I ca-"

"Enough talk. I'm giving you authority" she said while letting out a small laugh

Then they kissed... (A/N: Sumimasen! I can't make it more romantic! I have no experience okay! , )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*** bang! * ****  
**

Out of nowhere. There comes a gunshot. Shot from her behind, Aoko collapsed on the ground. Blood gushing and stained Kaito's suit.

No scream escaped the girl's mouth but instead...

"AOKO~!" Kaito was the one to shout and get the card gun out of his coat.

"Who the hell dared to shot Aoko!?" he shouted as his eyes were full of anger and sadness. His other hand carrying Aoko

"K-Kaito... I-I'm okay, please d-don't worry..." Aoko said as her other eye is closed for her to bear with the pain for a while. She was covering her shoulder, where the bullet landed. She was almost crying but she can't show her weakness now. Not now!

"No you're not! Your dad's going to kill me if he know!"

"Well, well, well. Looks like this would be the tragic ending of Rome and Juliet eh?" the figure walks slowly as he revealed himself from the shadows.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Who's th- You!"**

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from the jewels!? Since you're such a stubborn boy, then I'll shall send you to where you belong!" Snake... The member of the Unnamed organization who murdered the first Kaitou Kid; Kaito's father.

"But before you, I shall eliminate your princess first" the jackal said as he load his gun and pointed it to Aoko. Without hesitating, he pulled the trigger and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

it hit...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito's right chest...

.

.

.

.

.

"N-Nooooooo!" Aoko shouted on the top of her lungs and watched her lover thrown behind her. But wait! Why?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why there is no blood?

Kaito just smirked and shoot his enemy with his card gun.

"Think you can wipe me that fast? * shoot! *" he shoot another card and revealed the gem inside his chest pocket.

" *smirk* Ara, ara. Looks like there is another one to take care of" He smirked and walked to Aoko. He knelt next to her and whispered

"Just bear with it a little longer please? Can you?" he asked and worrying is seen in his eyes

"I-I think so..." she answered while catching her breath

.

.

.

.

.

"So if it isn't my partner doing all the work in catching our nemesis eh?" a girl's voice was heard from somewhere.

* * *

A/N: Wah! Sorry for the cranky-ness of this chap , But please, review? :D And give me advices! :D Who's voice was it? Find out in the next chapter! ;)


	11. I don't remember

**Chapter 10: I... don't remember**

* * *

"So if it isn't my partner doing all the work in catching our nemesis eh?" a girl's voice was heard from somewhere.

Snake. Who was shocked to hear the girl's voice,

Rose, his partner's voice,

The number one sniper and a loser in disguising,

he turned to look at the door which he _thought_ he heard _her_ voice

While he was busy finding the voice. Kaito and his beloved girlfriend, took the opportunity to flee.

But... Like the arrogant thief he was, he didn't let himself look like a petty thief who forfeits a fight which he was currently into.

So he just let Aoko hide from somewhere she can't be seen or worse, shot, again by the stupid agent who believed in such a trick.

Yes, it was just a trick.

The same trick Kaitou Kid used in Conan to deceive him by imitating Ran's voice.

And now, he used Rose's voice

"What a fool you are" Kaito half-smirked as he teased the outwitted criminal

"Why you!" Snake twitched his eyes in anger as pointed the gun to Kaito.

"You're all pointing, why not pull the trigger?" Kaito said with a teasing look. He seems to have the situation controlled in his hands.

And he really is.

He had the situation controlled.

And because the low-temper man Snake was, his pulled the trigger and...

It missed Kaito.

He just tilted his head on the side and the bullet missed.

"Sometimes I wonder why you are the partner of the number one sniper. You can't aim any better" he said grinning to his success

"My turn" he said as he shot his card gun and it hit Snake clothes and pinned him to the nearest wall behind him.

He quickly ran to where Aoko is and...

"Aoko?"

No answer, she is just there, laying down, unconscious.

Kaito frowned at the sight and lifted her, bridal style.

He jumped off the building and flew to the nearest hospital.

"Oh my gosh?! Is that Kid?"

"Who's that girl?"

"Omygosh! She's so lucky!"

Kaito was aware of the fangirls around him, but all he thinks about now is Aoko's safety.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aoko? a-and Kaitou Kid?" a familiar voice from behind said.

"Who-?" Kaito looked at his behind and surprise to see her girlfriend's best friend

Keiko Momoi.

"Keiko?"

"Y-you know me?" _Oh shi- I'm Kaitou Kid at this moment!_

"Ara~ Enough chit-chat for now, your friend here has been gunshot, mind if you took charge of her for now?"

"Okay. But Kid, you owe me an explanation" she said while signaling one of the nurses to pick Aoko and confine her to the nearest room possible.

And to Kaito's dismay, there they are.

The reporters

"Kaitou Kid. Please say one word!"

"Kaitou Kid, please tell us what happened?"

"Is there something between you and that girl?"

Kaito just blinks and quickly asks,

"Is this live?"

One of the reporters answered

"Of course! This is midnight news!"

Upon hearing the answer, he facepalmed himself and expected the worst.

And as he predicted, here comes,

Aoko's father.

"Kid! What have you done to my daughter!" Nakamori-keibu asked, no, shouted to the phantom thief with anger but worrying and concern is seen in his eyes.

"Nakamori-keibu, can't you just set aside your wants of putting me in jail for a second and let me explain?"

"Explain this!" Inspector Nakamori said while putting Kaito's other hand in cuff.

But like what he did to Saguru, he did the cuff magic again. And the cuff transferred to the inspector's hand.

"Sorry inspector. I'll leave Juliet to you, for now!" He said as he vanished and leave the reporters, nurses, doctors, fangirls, officers and everyone clueless.

.

.

.

After 2 hours.

The doctor came out of Aoko's room with a serious face. But not a sad one

"H-how's my daughter?" Ginzo asked as he stood up from the bench he was previously sitting on.

"She's fine inspector. Good thing is that the bullet doesn't hit any vital parts and..." the doctor kept explaining but inspector just went to Aoko's room to see how his daughter is doing

"Tou-san?"

"It's alright Aoko. Dad's here."

"Wh-where's him?" Aoko asked while still lying on the hospital bed

"Where's who?" Keiko asked with her eyebrow raised

"My... boyfriend?" Aoko answered but wait, she answered a question with a tone of like she is asking

"Whaaaaaaat?! Who?!" Both Ginzo and Keiko asked

(Kaito's POV)

Crap... Just all crap!

Aoko's on the hospital and I've, no, we've been broadcasted!

But still, I have to see her

I need to see her.

So I went to the hospital. I asked Jii-chan to ride me there. I bumped on many people because I was running.

Curses! Can't they just get out of my way? I'm on a hurry can't they see?!

So here I am in front of Aoko's room. I'm already going to knock when the door opened!

"Ah, Kaito-kun. You want to visit Aoko right?" I just nodded. I'm still shocked you know?

So I entered her room and sat beside her

"Yo"

"Kaito?"

"Ahoko! ^_^V" I gave her my best smile and she gave her weak one

"So, how are you?"

"Fine. I guess. I still need a little rest"

"What happened to you back there?"

"Back where?"

She can't remember? What's with her?

"You know, the place where you got that wound" I said as I pointed at her shoulder. She looks so clueless. Wait, does she forgot everything? including me being Kid? Ha! Lucky lucky!

"I-I... I don't know." O_O she... doesn't remember? She's in a state of shock, right? Right! Hehe... But wait! This is an advantage for me!

"Umm... Aoko, do you know Kid's real identity?"

"H-Huh? N-no I don't. All I know is... he... he's" Yes! But what? All she know is I'm?

"He's what?"

She blushed? Or it's just my imagination? Ugh! I'm over thinking!

"N-Nandemonai!" (N-Nothing!) oi-oi, she's stuttering! This girl... She's getting on my nerves!

(Aoko's POV)

I just... I can't remember anything.

What happened to me? I don't know.

But there are like puzzle pieces left inside my head.

I can't remember scenes but...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I can remember voices**

* * *

A/N: Transmission interrupted! For now! XD I'll post the next chapter later. I just felt like cutting this for a while. I think I can't end the story this fast. :P And the title bothers me. So yeah :P


	12. Shinjitsu wa itsumo Hitotsu!

**Chapter 11: Shinjitsu wa itsumo Hitotsu! (There is only one truth!)  
**

* * *

I can't remember anything...

Please stop asking!

I can't tell who they are...

But there is one thing for sure.

Kaito and Kid is involved here

.

.

I can only hear voices in my head.

But I don't think they're in a nice order.

They just keep playing in my mind.

.

.

_"Will you be my girlfriend, Nakamori Aoko?"_

_"O-of course, Kid~"_

It wasn't Kaito's voice, I'm sure! It was to... Sweet? And... gentlemanly. Psh. Definitely not Kaito

_._

_._

_._

_"... Why Kaito!? Why!?"_

_"...please calm yourself down. I-I don't want to see you like this Aoko. I just... can't stand to see you crying. So... p-please?"_

_"P-please explain... Why? Why d-did you hide it from me?" _

Hide what? What am I saying? I'm confused!

.

.

.

_"Th-that means, I'm you're girlfriend already!?"_

_"*chuckles* I already said yes! Juliet"_

Wait.. What? Th-that voice I just heard now. It's Kaito's! Which means?

Which means!

I-I'm...

I'm the girlfriend of both Kid and Kaito?!

How come!?

(Narrator's POV)

Fighting with her own thoughts. She is definitely clueless. Doesn't have any idea that those two persons were only one.

With Kaito sleeping on her side, her heart beats fast. She was definitely in love with her childhood friend. But still, the questions why and how are still circling her mind.

"Stop staring, Ahoko" shocked by her friend, no, boyfriend's voice, she quickly turned to the other direction but faced him again

Kaito lifted his head and wiped his eyes

"Why are you staring, hime?" Aoko blushed due to his endearment

"K-Kaito, are we really... you know-"

"Yes we are, Ahou!" Kaito said with a (=_=) look then smirked.

Then there comes silence...

until...

Someone opens the door...

* creeeeeeeeeeak *

"Aaaaaaaah~!" They both said as they hugged each other then Aoko tried to get away but Kaito is still hugging her, with a smug face

"Aww~ How sweet!" Keiko teased with Inspector Nakamori behind her.

"So Kaito-kun's your boyfriend huh?"

"Eh? Ara~ Sorry Nakamori-keibu if I didn't asked permission from you about this. It's alright, right?"

"Well-" Ginzo was about to talk when Keiko interrupted

"Of course it's okay! As long as it's you! Right?" Keiko said as she elbowed Aoko's father

"Tss. Yeah right. Yosh, I'm going to work. Oh, and Kaito-kun, it's Saturday right? And the doctor said she can be discharged now so, you two can have a walk or something to, you know, entertain Aoko or something."

"A date!" Keiko suggested

(Kaito's POV)

A date? Wait, I have a heist later! *facepalm* Why is it when I have a heist we have a date! Better have the date finished early.

"I- I prefer staying at home, right, Kaito?" Yes! Aoko! You're such a genius! Wait... she doesn't know that I am Kid so why did she resist? Oh well, at least i have less hassle!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

11:53 pm

Time of my heist

It's showtime

(Aoko's POV)

11:55 pm

Oh no! Hope I'm not yet late!

I ran my fastest until I reached the announced place of his heist.

1 minute...

3 minutes...

5 minutes...

Finally! I'm here... just in time... * inhale exhale *

"Hmm? Aoko?" he looks startled to see me. Aww... He's so cute *O*

"H-hai?"

(Kaito's POV)

Why oh why is she stammering when talking to me? Ki-ki-ki! She's adorable, she looks like a child who just talked to her first crush! Ha! What a lame comparison =_=

But still, I must know.

Who is more...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Who she loves more.

Yes, Kaito Kuroba and Kaitou Kid are the same person... BUT! If both me's were her boyfriend, I can call it cheating.

And I don't want her to learn how to cheat.

I don't want her to be unfaithful to her boyfriend.

.

.

.

.

"Say, Aoko... Is there something between you and Kaito?" I... want... to... LAUGH! XD Look! I look and sound so serious! I can pass the qualifications of being an actor! Hahaha!

"Wh-what? Umm~" She's thinking if she's going to lie or not huh? Psh... She's not a good liar, if she tell me a lie, I can tell it easily! Ahoko...

"Is it that hard to answer yes or no?" Yah! I sound scary! Hope Aoko won't cry over my tone.

" * deep sigh * Y-yes. Sorry" I smiled at her, I can't help it! Despite the way of speaking I let out a while ago, she still told me the truth. I'm so proud of her! ^_^V

"What's to be sorry about? But... I have one more question to ask" I saw her face lighted up when she saw me smile at her. So she smiled back and nodded. Asking me to continue what i was saying

"Who... Who do you love more? Him or me?" this time, I was the one nervous. Nervous to hear what she would answer. At this moment, i want to take back what i said but no, I can't. There's no turning back. I have to face what answer she will give me.

"Kid... I think it's..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"You?"**

Boom! My world shattered.

I don't know why or for what reason.

Yes, I am the same person but, it's painful to hear that she only loves me for this form.

This other me that she only knew for a few days.

She chose the phantom thief rather than the childhood friend she had spend her 10 years with.

Or wait. She may be saying this because she is facing the Kaitou Kid me?

"Aoko. If you were uncertain if you should tell me who. Or, if you were afraid I would be mad if you would choose your childhood friend over me, I won't. I'll be willing to let go Aoko."

"Kid... I-"

"If you can't decide who then, why don't you rest for a while? I'll fly you home, it's dangerous." I offered my hand and she accepted it and I carried her then flew back home.

I entered through the window so that Aoko won't suspect.

And now...

it's time for Kaito Kuroba to ask

who she loves more.

Not so long after I came in my room, the door opened and a known figure came inside.

Oh you know who! Don't ask! :P

It's showtime...

"Where are you off to?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. Darn this! I can be a thief AND an actor! Hahaha!

"U-umm... Ah! Outside! Yeah... Just need some... uhh..."

"Fresh Air?"

"Yeah! Fresh air! Right!"

"Oh please, Ahoko. Quit lying! You went to see Kid don't you? Are you..."

"No! No I'm not!"

"I'm not yet finished baka! Say, who do you love more huh? This boy in front of you..." I said pointing to myself

"...or that guy whom you just met?!"

"Kaito... I- I don't know either!"

"Ahou! Then why did you... why didn't you dumped me in the first place?!" I'm the one who is a fool. Of course she can't dump me! I'm Kaitou Kid when I asked for her hand. Well, since she thought she is the girlfriend of two different persons, I must make her break up with one of my other self's

"Because..." Oh no, her... tears... No! Please! Don't cry now! Ugh! Stupid me.

"... because... because I love you Kaito!"

"But you love Kid too? Aoko! What the eff?"

"I don't love Kid the same way I love you. Kaito! You were my childhood friend and is close to me ever since that clock tower moment! You accompany me whether it's going to dad's office to bring him lunch or just hanging around with me. Who would never fall for you if you're like that?! If you're always by my side?"

I was taken aback from what she said. Better listen to her now.

(Aoko's POV)

Why am I being asked those questions by both of them in one night!?

It confuses me more!

First Kid and now Kaito?

Deep in myself, I know

I love _him_ more

But I can't tell _him_ now

I might hurt him

So here I am, making a speech in front of Kaito

"Kaito. You know me more than I know myself, maybe? Yes, you are a baka and pervert at times. Making the fun out of me, flipping my skirt, but why? Why does my heart beats when you're close huh? Why am I blushing because of a cheesy line you will say? Oh come on! I've never felt this way in front of any other person, or to be specific, with any other boy!"

"So now you're asking me who I love more? Can't you state the obvious Kaito?"

(Narrator's POV)

Upon hearing Aoko's speech, Kaito smiled to himself, knowing she loves his real self other than the master of disguise and thievery one.

Kaito stood and pulled Aoko's arm and they fell on the bed, sitting. Then Kaito hugged her tight, trying to comfort her. She was crying after she told him those... things.

"I'm sorry if I asked you such stupid things Aoko. I'm sorry if I raised my voice. I'm sorry but, I just wanted to hear it directly from you. And as a reward, I'm going to tell you something tomorrow."

Aoko's face is still buried in Kaito's chest.

"But first, promise me you won't be mad, huh? Hime?" Aoko just nodded and backed away from the hug and lay on the bed

"Yes, I promise, Kaito. Oyasumi"

Kaito smiled as he kissed Aoko's forehead, making the girl blush

"Oyasumi"

And they both slept in each others' hugs.

* * *

A/N: Long chapter :P Next chapter is the ending! ^_^V I hope. So, tell me what you think? Review minna! That'll help encourage me ;)


	13. End

**Chapter 12: End**

* * *

Tomorrow morning...

Kaito is still snoring hard on his bed, while the sunshine woke Aoko up, Aoko will have her own way of waking her boyfriend up

"Ohayooooooooooou~! Kaitooooooooo~!" She shouted on Kaito's ear which made him jump and shout

"Wha-! Where's the fire! Ah! Run for your livessssssssss!" Kaito said while running around his room, after getting back to his senses and realizing Aoko laughing at him. He just had his (=_=) face again and jumped on the bed

"What's the reason for waking me up, Ahoko? It's Sunday! No school!" Kaito said with his back facing Aoko and covered in blanket

"Didn't you said yesterday you're going to tell me something? Didn't you? Didn't you?" Aoko now was pulling the blanket off Kaito who was pulling it back, so to be exact, they were like playing tug-o-war

"Later! Ugh! I want to sleep! Let your boyfriend sleep Ahoko!" Aoko stop pulling the blanket because of her blushing but Kaito, who is still pulling it, fell off the bed.

"Ah! Curses! Hey that hurts Aoko!" he looked at Aoko.

Instead of seeing her worried, she was...

Laughing

She was laughing so hard that she look almost crying because of the tears in her eyes

"Oh quit it Ahoko. * evil grin * My turn"

"Ahahahahahaha! Huh? Wha-!" Kaito jumped on the bed and glomped Aoko.

"Whaaaaaa! Get off! Bakaito!"

"Bakaito huh? Baka this!" then he started tickling Aoko

"Kyaaaaaa~! S-stop it Kaito! Nyaaaaa~!"

Ignoring Aoko's screams, Kaito is laughing hard on Aoko's face.

Laughter and screams filled the room until someone opened the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaito-bocchama, you have visitors... Oh.." - Jii said as he opened the door

"Aww~ They're so cute!" - Keiko said then took a picture of the lovebirds

"Wha-what are they doing?" - Inspector Nakamori asked covering his eyes. He was overreacting

"Guess we came in the wrong time" - Saguru said which made the two stop and blush in embarrassment

"Wah! Get out!" They both said as they throw their pillows to them but they weren't hit because they shut the door closed before the pillows would hit them

"Aoko..." this time, Kaito was serious

"Hmm?"

" * takes a deep breath * I-I'm saying this again... Aoko Nakamori, please don't be mad"

"Huh? I promised already! Did I?"

Kaito held Aoko's hand with both hands and looked down.

"I... *sigh* I am... K-Kai..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're Kaitou Kid, aren't you?" Shocked by what Aoko said, Kaito looked up to see Aoko's face. Her expression. She was... smiling at him.

He just nodded and his face looked like he was asking 'why'

"I... I remembered everything Kaito! From the part where I busted you, up to the part I... fainted"

"Aren't you mad about it? About knowing the fact I really am Kid?"

"Bakaito... Would I be smiling at you if I am mad? Can't you-"

"... state the obvious? Okay fine! Thanks for accepting, again, hime"

"Kaito, I prefer you call me Aoko instead. No terms of endearment. It suits the Bakaito I know more"

Kaito don't know if he was to be insulted by the _It suits the Bakaito I know more_ part or happy because Aoko accepted him, again.

"Tss.. Okay okay, fine." He felt as if there is someone eavesdropping on them so he pulled the door open and the four; Saguru, Keiko, Ginzo and Jii, fell. For they are leaning hard on the door.

"How long have you been there."

"Right after you closed the door" Saguru answered with a smug face but Keiko interrupted

"Huh? Didn't we just pass by now and decided to eavesdrop?"

" * facepalm * " - Saguru

"Attempting to lie huh? Tantei-san?" Kaito said and is now his turn to put his smirk

"Enough chit-chat! Let's eat! I'm hungry!" Aoko shouted from behind and they all agreed and ran down stairs. Aoko and Kaito behind them, walking.

"Nee, Aoko"

"What is it?"

Kaito leaned to Aoko's ear and whispered

"I love you, Aoko"

Aoko giggled and kissed Kaito's cheeks

"I love you too... You thief who stole my heart!"

* * *

A/N: The end! Yay! 3 chapter finished in this day! Minna! Please review? :P Thanks for reading!


End file.
